


会议前

by asadeseki



Series: 奇铁奇汤不热段子合集 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 咬，69





	会议前

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 2015-11-21 发于sy  
> 原汤链接：https://dantes-disco-inferno-blog-blog.tumblr.com/post/43449781670/strange-x-tony-before-the-meeting-nsfw

他们先到了会议室忙活起来。托尼处理技术安全，查杀病毒确保万无一失，史蒂芬则负责更神秘的部分，在四周布上结界和咒语。他们没有交谈，房间里只能听到史蒂芬小声地念咒。托尼在石桌上敲着笔，一边盯着平板。  
  
目前为止，一切都很正常。  
  
托尼·史塔克把墨镜推到额头上，回头看那个男人。史蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生盘腿坐着冥想，他的丝质悬浮斗篷垂在身后。钢铁复仇者把铅笔夹到耳后，伸手去摸口袋。  
  
“来点咖啡吗，医生？”托尼抽出一包大红口香糖。  
  
斯特兰奇睁开一只蓝眼，布咒已到收尾阶段。他站起来舒展一下身体，“好的，谢谢。麻烦你了，托尼？”  
  
托尼慢慢站起来，走过史蒂芬身边离开房间。他的胳膊轻轻擦了他一下。斯特兰奇的手臂紧绷，皮肤颤栗。几分钟后，托尼端了两个一次性杯子回来。他把其中一杯递给史蒂芬，自己开始喝另一杯。肉桂混合黑咖的味道不禁让他皱了皱脸，随即把杯子放到桌上，吐出口香糖。  
  
室内安静了一会儿，两人都有些坐立不安。有太多事要做了。每次光照会集合都非常严肃。气氛有些紧张，他们分不清究竟是即将到来的会议还是别的什么原因。更……本质的原因。  
  
“你全都搞定了吗，医生？”托尼靠在石桌上问。  
     
“嗯。所有结界都布置完了。你也搞定了？”  
  
“当然，小菜一碟。”  
  
“很好，”斯特兰奇的视线黏着在托尼的身体上。魔法师淡定地上下扫视他。或许跟史塔克共度接下来的一个半小时并不是件坏事。“你今天看起来不错。”  
  
托尼抬头看他，露出惯常的坏笑，“我一直看起来不错啊，你最清楚了，医生。”  
  
斯特兰奇轻笑，紧张的气氛终于得到缓和。魔法师叹了口气闭上眼睛。  
  
“里德要一个半小时后才来，我们可以找点事做，”托尼看了看手表。  
  
“要不谈谈心？我们好久没聊天了，自从……嗯……”斯特兰奇说不下去了。  
  
“呃当然可以，医生。你想聊什么都……”  
  
“说实话，托尼，我……我一直很享受你的陪伴。”  
  
史塔克笑得很开心，低头嘬了口咖啡，他的蓝眼睛似乎在说：“继续呀。”  
  
“你懂我的意思，”魔法师挑眉。他试着严肃起来，但那忍不住翘起的嘴角暴露了他。  
  
“真的吗？”托尼逗弄他。  
  
“我们很久没有这样合作过了。”  
  
“是啊，”亿万富翁咬住下唇，意识到对方正注意他的一举一动，“我倒是很想呢。”  
  
“我也是。最聪明的科学家之一跟秘术大师合作。不知道你怎么想，我反正很激动。”  
  
托尼歪头笑了，一手伸进他的外套口袋里，“的确，我们可以解开人生中最大的谜团。比如，一只燕子带着椰子，每分钟拍多少次翅膀才能维持空气加速度。”  
  
斯特兰奇不假思索地回答，“非洲燕子还是欧洲燕子？”  
  
“呃，大概是非洲燕子吧。反正不是欧洲燕子。”  
  
“嗯，我也这么觉得……”  
  
“但非洲燕子不用迁徙。”  
  
“喔对……”  
  
“所以它们根本不会带着椰子。”  
  
“等一下——如果是两只燕子一起背着椰子呢？”  
  
“不，它们得连成一排。”  
  
“那简单！它们可以用小拖板嘛。”  
  
“怎么，吊在背毛下吗？”  
  
“不可以吗？”  
  
几秒钟后，两人对视一眼，闭嘴沉默。他们简直不敢相信刚才对完了一整幕蒙提·派森电影*的台词。托尼忍不住笑了，奇异博士也跟着笑。空荡荡的房间回响着他们的笑声。托尼没料到至尊魔法师也会这么用心地看蒙提·派森电影，而史蒂芬也不知道托尼是蒙提·派森的粉丝。  
  
几分钟后，他们终于停下来。托尼和斯特兰奇都笑得满脸通红，眼眶泛泪。斯特兰奇捂着肚子擦眼泪，他还从来没笑得这么厉害，感觉挺好的。而托尼的表情也显示出他正需要这样痛快的大笑。  
  
“刚才……刚才很不错，史塔克先生。谢谢你。”  
  
“毕竟是医生的要求，对吧？”  
  
“嗯是的，”斯特兰奇站起来咳嗽一声，难以掩饰脸上的笑意。  
  
“你笑起来很好看，”托尼突然开口，淡淡地说。  
  
斯特兰奇惊讶地睁大眼睛。伟大的托尼·史塔克刚才在跟他调情？“史塔克先生，您是在跟我调情吗？”  
  
“没有啊。你想跟我调情吗？”托尼坏笑着微微上前一步。  
  
史蒂芬也笑了，注意到托尼的小动作。他们之间只剩咫尺距离，视线胶着。斯特兰奇发现托尼在期待地舔嘴唇。他侧了下脑袋，伸手放到斯特兰奇宽厚的肩膀上。魔法师的肩膀一紧，呼吸一滞。  
  
“丝绸的？”托尼的指尖游走在史蒂芬的外衣布料上，“我以为是橡胶或者——”  
  
斯特兰奇凑近托尼，他们的呼吸粗重，能感受到对方拂在脸上的呼吸。  
  
“丝绸很适合你，史蒂芬。但它更适合——”  
  
“——落到地上。”  
  
托尼坏笑，“——喔，很厉害嘛。”他发出低低的喉音。  
  
“我好歹是至尊魔法师，史塔克先生。”  
  
“‘史塔克先生’？不是托尼吗？”  
  
丝绸包裹的修长手指点着发明家的嘴唇，让他安静下来。斯特兰奇按住托尼的后颈，托尼的手则抓着斯特兰奇的髋部。欲望一阵阵侵袭，魔法师和科学家紧紧贴在一起揉捏摩擦。唇舌交缠，激吻难分。被情感与冲动驱使着，托尼解开斯特兰奇的红色腰带，魔法师则撕开了托尼的红色丝质衬衫。托尼仰头，斯特兰奇开始急切地亲吮他的脸颊、下巴和脖颈。他的小胡子把托尼散发着古龙水香味的皮肤都蹭红了。托尼愉悦地呻吟，一手搭在斯特兰奇的肩上，另一只手勾住他的脖子。魔法师用左手把托尼的红衬衫扯下肩膀，在亿万富翁赤裸的身体上游移。托尼的皮肤在他的抚摸下颤栗，他不禁喘息。  
  
奇异博士深知如何取悦他的情人，不管是男是女。他换了个姿势，将托尼的屁股贴在会议桌上。托尼的丝质衬衫滑下肩膀，袖子缠在手腕处。他的掌心撑在冷冰冰的石桌上，继续急切地激吻。斯特兰奇解开悬浮斗篷，扔到最近的椅子上。托尼在他脱衣服的时候依旧勾着他的脖子。前手术医师抬起托尼的一条腿勾住自己的腰，再次倾身向前亲吻他的脖子。史塔克另一边的膝盖上下磨蹭斯特兰奇结实的大腿。  
  
那种心痒了很久的渴望，急需满足。两人飞快脱掉裤子，奇异博士和托尼·史塔克赤裸的身躯交缠在一起，托尼的腿圈住斯特兰奇的腰。他的红衬衫松松垮垮地挂在一边的胳膊和肩膀上。他的手指插进斯特兰奇黑白的发间，贴紧他汗湿的额头。  
  
“我们怎么做？”史蒂芬问，托尼再次贴上他的嘴唇。  
  
“嗯？你不能直接把那玩意儿塞进来吗？”  
  
“不行，托尼。你的后穴没有自己分泌液体，而且我必须承认我之前并没有料到会……”  
  
“做爱？”  
  
“坦白地说，是的。尽管我也很想‘做那件很久以前就该做的事’。”  
  
“史蒂芬？”托尼再次睁开眼睛，两人视线交缠。  
  
没多作解释，斯特兰奇把托尼推到桌上，覆在他身前。他们再次深吻。嘴唇分开时轻轻地“啵”了一声，托尼用额头贴着斯特兰奇的额头。  
  
“你就不能fing-fang-foom*一下变出润滑剂什么的吗？”托尼问。  
  
“Fing-fang-foom?”斯特兰奇挑眉。  
  
“专业名词，”托尼连亲热的时候也要开玩笑，但斯特兰奇还是被逗乐了。托尼的双手不规矩地在魔法师光裸的后背摩挲，肌肉在他指尖下绷紧。  
  
“我还有别的主意，”斯特兰奇很享受托尼那有力双手的触摸。  
  
托尼在史蒂芬身下扭动，他已经欲火难耐。史蒂芬也是如此。  
  
“侧躺过去，”他舔弄着托尼的耳垂喃喃道。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“托尼？拜托？”  
  
斯特兰奇放开他的身体，托尼侧身躺到他的左边，魔法师也转过去在他身边躺下，两人都面对着对方跳动的阴茎。斯特兰奇张口含住托尼的性器，托尼小声吸气，舔掉斯特兰奇龟头上的前液，慢慢地把他的肉棒吞进去。  
  
斯特兰奇的大手不停地揉捏托尼的屁股和大腿，他垂下眼脸，几乎埋在托尼的耻毛里。他的呻吟和低沉的喉音引得托尼渗出更多的前液。他修长的手指裹住托尼的睾丸，托尼动了动腿，在斯特兰奇身上摩擦。魔法师抬起腿，托尼慢慢耸动头部，舔舐他的龟头。  
  
托尼感到脊椎窜过一阵热流，胃里燃起烧灼感。他呻吟着撅起屁股，更用力地在斯特兰奇口中抽动。他呜咽着射进斯特兰奇的嘴里，斯特兰奇全部咽了下去，小心地吐出托尼的阴茎。他修长的、伤痕累累的手指抚摸着托尼的脑袋，注视他继续给他口交。史蒂芬低吼着挺动下身，精液射了托尼一嘴，他抬起头，嘴角带着一丝白浊。  
  
“天哪……”史塔克擦了擦下巴。  
  
“以霍戈斯远古之主之名，托尼——”  
  
愉悦但未满足的两人对视——必须要来第二轮。  
  
“我们还剩多少时间？”斯特兰奇问托尼。  
  
“里德至少还有四十五分钟才到。”  
  
“时间充裕。我想我现在应该fing-fang-foom个润滑剂出来了……”  
  
* * *  
  
会议过后，泽维尔教授先走了，随后是黑蝠王和里德·理查兹。通常情况下，里德会再留一会儿，但这次有紧急事件。不过他还是抽空评价了一下托尼的衬衫和乱糟糟的头发，而托尼则用那些玩笑话搪塞他。  
  
之后只剩托尼和史蒂芬了。两人同时走向门口，互相对视。  
  
“我要去换衣服。”  
  
“为什么？”斯特兰奇走进电梯面向他，伸手帮托尼整理领子。  
  
“你把我纽扣都扯掉啦，医生。”  
  
“我的确有些急躁了。”  
  
托尼也上前整理斯特兰奇的衣领，“所以，你之前说‘想做了很久的事’是什么？”  
  
“没……没什么。不用担心，史塔克先生，”斯特兰奇露出迷人的微笑。  
  
“史塔克先生？干嘛又这么正经？”托尼瞪他，“这难道是一次性的吗，医生？”  
  
“你想让它变成长久的吗？”  
  
托尼扯过他的衣领亲吻他。电梯停下，托尼结束了这个热情的深吻，在斯特兰奇耳边轻声说，“只要 ** _你_** 想。”  
  
“我要考虑一下，你不介意吧？”  
  
托尼微笑，“慢慢来，医生。反正我们有的是时间。”  
  
  
  
  
-FIN-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *此段对话用梗来自蒙提·派森的《巨蟒与圣杯》。  
> *非凡龙（Fin Fang Foom）是漫威怪奇故事（Strange Tales）中的角色，外星生物，可以任意变形。


End file.
